


Beca, Christmas and Kids

by ThisIsAnna47



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Merry Pitchmas Gift Exchang 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title explains it. This is about how Beca never liked kids and Christmas and how it all changed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beca, Christmas and Kids

**Author's Note:**

> This was my gift for nowayinhellorhogwarts on tumblr.

Children and Christmas were two things Beca never like. Well that was all before she met Chloe Beale. Chloe changed Beca’s perspective on many things and it all turned out well in the long run.

Beca never wanted to have children. It simply never was appealing to her. Being a mother came responsibilities like caring for another human being which Beca thought to be impossible considering she could barely take care of herself on a good day. The thought of dealing with another person’s shit and vomit wasn’t appealing. Screaming and crying wasn’t appealing. Sure she like the idea of her name being the first thing the kid says but then she remembers that she is responsible for that same kid for the first eighteen years of their life. And that is a lot of commitment not the Beca’s afraid of commitment or anything, no not at all. Whenever Beca reflects on her childhood she sees a broken family, disappointment, arguing and crying. In Beca’s experience that all lead her to be slightly messed up child which in turn affected her adult life. Part of the reason Beca didn’t want children is because she was afraid she couldn’t hold on to her relationship. Due to the fact that she has seen relationships fall apart in front of her makes her think that if she can prevent one person from experiencing what she experienced that she had succeeded in life. For her one solution was just don’t have kids. Then Chloe Beale came into her life. Chloe is a ray of sunshine mixed with rainbows and happiness. And Chloe being a stereotypical female wanted kids and always had. Chloe had always loved children and the thought of being a mother. Chloe’s life plan involved being married to the love of her life with two kids at home before going to work to teach ‘underprivileged’ children to sing. Beca knew Chloe would want kids but she didn’t know when they would talk about it. They talked about kids for the first time when they had been together for just over two and a half years when Chloe finally brought up having kids.

“Do you want kids?”

“Not really. Do you?” Beca knew the answer. Of course Chloe would want kids but how could she not. Her career path was about children. Chloe is also such a maternal person if she didn’t want kids would shock her.

“Yeah I do. Why don’t you?” Chloe wasn’t entirely sure but she thought that it would have something with Beca’s childhood somehow.

“Because I don’t want to disappoint them or you. I don’t want to be like my parents. They messed me up. You know what I was like in freshman year,” Chloe nodded, “Well I was far worse just after the divorce. I stayed inside, put on my headphones and I blocked out the world. I don’t want that to happen to an innocent kid,”

“Beca for that to happen that would involve me leaving which I never plan to do. Nothing bad will happen ever especially not when you’re by my side. Okay?”

“But what if I’m not good enough? What if I’m a bad parent?” That was another of Beca’s many fears that she wouldn’t ever be good enough. That she wouldn’t be a good mother.

“I think you’d be a great mother,”

“Really,”

“Of course,” Chloe answered simply because she truly did think that Beca would be a good mother considering that she had practice with the Bella’s first.

“How many would you want?”

“Just two,”

“I could work with that,”

“Really,” Beca nodded, “You’d do that for me?”

“Of course I love you,”

“I love you too Beca,”

“One condition though,”

“Okay,”

“You’ll be the pregnant one,”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,”

“Great. When do you want them?”

“Whenever you’re ready,”

“So in like two years,”

“You’re an angel you know that Beca,”

“No I didn’t,”

“Well you do now,”

Ten years after they had that conversation they had an eight year old daughter, Margot, and a five year old son, Miles. Margot was a replica of Beca. She was a small brunette who didn’t really know where she was going and yet she did try. Miles was a mini Chloe the only difference was Miles wore dorky glasses because he actually did need them and he is a male. Both Kids love Christmas. They love it more that Chloe ever did and everyone knows how much Chloe loves Christmas. But Beca didn’t like Christmas growing up. It always led to disappointment. At the Mitchell family Christmas lunch the amount of people around the table dropped each year. When Beca was six every spot at the table was full and the table sat twenty-five people. By the time she was seventeen there was only one person at the table: Her mother. That year Beca was fed up with shitty Christmases so she packed up her stuff and drove. Okay Beca did feel like a shitty human for not spending Christmas with her mom but Christmas would never be like it was when she was younger. Beca packed up a bag and her mixing equipment and left on Christmas Eve. She drove for hours. She drove until she felt far away from her problems. She found a place to stay and did what she would’ve done at home. She made mash-ups. She did call her mom on Christmas morning because she is human. She, shockingly, has feeling and she felt bad for leaving her mom alone on Christmas. The phone call was short. Beca wished her mom a happy Christmas and said that she needed to think. But she didn’t need to think. Beca actually just had to escape, to be free from the pressure of family even if it was just her. On Boxing Day Beca packed up stuff and drove back to the place she called home.

Beca spent all of her Christmases at Barden with Chloe by her side. In her freshman year they stayed in Beca’s dorm room. But every other Christmas was spent Chloe’s family. Beca liked Chloe’s family and still does. They’re a great bunch of people from Chloe’s mother to Chloe’s three brothers. They all accepted Beca as one of their own. In senior year Beca was introduced as the girlfriend. Chloe changed Christmas or Beca. Previously Beca only knew Christmas as a time for disappointment but Chloe showed her that Christmas is actually a time to be happy that you can enjoy Christmas. She showed Beca that Christmas is a time to be around the people you love. With each Christmas she spent with the Beales it made her realize that Christmas isn’t always a disappointment.  
Chloe’s all time favorite Christmas was Margot’s first Christmas. When Margot had her first Christmas she was ten days old. Beca was afraid she would break her because of how tiny she is and Chloe was worried that she would get sick but Beca convinced her that she wouldn’t get sick and that they have tradition to uphold. So they all went. The reason as to why that Christmas was Chloe’s favorite was because Beca was constantly with Margot always ready to help. That Christmas was what Chloe meant when she said that Beca would make a great mom. Up until that year Chloe’s favorite Christmas was when she was seven. That year she finally got a puppy and she spent it with her grandmother. That was the last Christmas Chloe spent with her grandmother. And yet just seeing Beca being a mother and helping around the kitchen just made that Christmas Chloe’s favorite.

When Miles had his first Christmas that was the first year was the first Christmas that Beca and Chloe hosted. They invited Chloe’s family, Beca’s mother and all of the Bella’s and their families as well as Jesse and Benji because they are part of the family too. Okay so maybe they were idiots but it was a nice change. They were surrounded by the people they loved. Aubrey ended up Unicycle it was a strange couple but they worked well together. Jesse, Benji and their son, Dyson were there. Stacie and Emily had become a couple just after the worlds and they were going strong. Ashley, Jessica and their twin daughters Mamrie and Hannah were there. Unfortunately CR and her wife Grace couldn’t be there and nobody knew where Lily and Flo were at. Apparently Fat Amy and Bumper were in Tasmania with Fat Amy’s parents but nobody was one hundred percent sure. But that was a great year everyone spending time with these people who had major impacts in each other’s lives. That year was Beca’s favorite. That year family was making her happy so most of them weren’t blood but they were all family. Had someone told that to Beca when she was in freshman year she wouldn’t have believed them yet there she was enjoying time with her family.

Beca realized that two of her favorite things were Christmas and kids well her kids.


End file.
